


A Daily Dose of Sunshine

by cooldog_jpg



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: A bit of Chatfic here and there, Ann/Shiho is already established, F/F, Fluff, I just love outdated memes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Casino, Ryuji's bisexual awakening, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Someones gotta teach these dumb boys how to be bi, Spoilers, WingmAnn Takamaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooldog_jpg/pseuds/cooldog_jpg
Summary: Everyone is concerned that Akira is being too hard on himself both physically and mentally, so they do what any good friends would do and make a group chat. A certain blond is extra determined to show Akira how special and loved he is.





	1. Bromeo & Dudeliet

“Joker... Are you coming down with something?”

 

Ann’s question was answered by another fit of vigorous coughs from their leader, who was leant over with hands on his knees. The team shared concerned glances with each other. It had been this way since the incident following the casino; Akira had been taking almost daily visits to Mementos in order to train, despite Takemi’s advice for him to rest to recover from the interrogation. At first, the team had found it quite admirable that he was so eager to keep the momentum, but it soon turned into quiet concern as they found that in spite of his training, he seemed to be considerably slower and groggier than before.

 

Once he had cleared his throat, Akira stood up straight and flashed the group the best smile he could manage. It wasn’t convincing.

 

“Let’s continue forward. I’ll be fine after a Diarama.”

 

Ryuji, who had been patting Akira’s back until the coughing ceased, furrowed his brow. He understood the frustration of wanting to push himself when his body wasn’t capable all too well... And he was equally determined to get tougher after the long haul that was the Casino. However, after the leader’s fifth wheezing session that trip, he knew things had to stop somewhere before their situation became dangerous.

 

“You’re coughing up your guts buddy, we should probs just head back.” he suggested, scoping the area for the quickest route back. Something in his mind was uneasy, urging him to leave soon. He swore he had heard some chains in the distance.

 

“I do think we’ve progressed a good amount today,” Makoto agreed, “Maybe we should come back in a couple days.”

 

A carefully concealed grimace flickered in Akira’s otherwise poker-face expression, catching Ryuji’s attention. Sure, Ryuji admits he might be a little airheaded academically, but he’d like to think he was fairly emotionally intelligent when it came to his friends. Especially Akira. He’d been there from day one, of course he could read him like a book by now- As could his best friend with him.

 

“It’s alright” Akira affirmed, punctuating his sentence with a reassuring pat on the blond’s shoulder. “Once we finish the floor, we’ll head back.”

 

A hesitant atmosphere swallowed the group as they piled back into the Mona Bus. Despite Morgana’s protests of ‘No food in the car!’, Haru insisted on Akira taking the small bento box of Leblanc Curry to eat in order to keep his energy up. He returned a polite smile and took a couple of bites for good measure, but she could tell it wasn’t doing all that much for him. When the group encountered an unavoidable shadow, Joker was the first leap out for the attack, all too eager to prove himself.

 

The more battles they got into, the stronger the ache of concern in Ryuji’s stomach grew. He saw all the small moments of weakness- When Joker leaned a little heavier on a treasure chest to keep his balance, when he tried to time clearing his throat with the loud bumps of the car on the tracks...This wasn’t like him. Akira usually knows when to take breaks, right? It was when he watched the other get knocked down by a punch that he should have easily avoided that Ryuji finally gave into his grunt of frustration.

 

“That’s enough!” He shouted, smothering the shadow in a flash of lightning and storming over to the fallen leader. “I don’t wanna hear no more bullshit, we’re taking you back right now.”

 

“Skull, it’s just a bump. I’m fi-”

 

“As much as I hate agreeing with Skull ...He’s right.” Mona sighed. “We can’t afford to lose you over something dumb, Joker. Let’s get going for now.”

 

Joker opened his mouth to protest but his words held back in his throat when he saw the worry in the team's expressions. 

 

He knew they were right.

 

* * *

 

Akira picked at his gloves in the passenger seat as they travelled back. Fortunately Makoto had offered to drive, but it didn’t prevent the waves of pain piercing his head with every bump of the tracks. An all too familiar sense of rumination began to seep into his mind, clouding his thoughts with criticism. ‘Pathetic.’ He thought to himself. ‘What kind of leader has to be babied by his teammates? They’re my friends. I should be able to admit when I'm feeling weak in front of them...' He gave a quiet huff, gripping tighter onto the fabric of his trousers. ‘ _Should’_.

 

By the time they got to the entrance Akira was feeling rougher than ever, barely being able mumble anything more than a ‘thanks guys’ and ‘talk later’. The group trickled off, with Ann leading Futaba towards the crepe stand, Haru headed towards the bookstore and the rest headed towards the station platforms. Akira let out a sigh that he felt like he was holding for hours. Just him, Morgana and surviving his trip home to worry about now. As he began his walk to the subway, he began to reflect on the Mementos trip. Ordinarily he hated saying goodbye to his friends, but the relief in knowing that he could let go of his heroic role as Joker and just be sniffly, gross Akira was somewhat soothing. No one to worry or disappoint or let down or…

 

...Or so he thought until Morgana let out a small whine.

 

“Why are you stalking around like a weirdo? Just come walk with us, dummy!”

 

Akira turned his head to Morgana and then to what the cat was looking at. His eyes set on a guilty-looking Ryuji a couple of meters away, his face an amusing mixture of flushed and outraged at Morgana's remark.

 

“I’m not stalking! I just… Y’know, wanted to make sure he got home ok!” He babbled, jogging to make up the space between them. “Gotta give a man his space. Nothin’ wrong with that.”

 

“Still stalking...” Morgana grumbled, to which the blond stuck his tongue out in protest.  

 

Akira couldn't help but smile warmly at Ryuji. If there was anyone he could somewhat relax around, it was going to be his right-hand guy. His bromeo, even. “My hero. Can you be my chariot too and carry me home?”

 

“Yeah right dude.” Ryuji scoffed, “If ya wanted that you should've asked Haru. She’s the one who carries triple her weight of soil up three flights of stairs.”

 

“Mm. Can’t argue there.”

 

 

The fifteen-minute train ride was surprisingly quiet, most likely since the darker days and November chill hushed everyone inside as quickly as they could. Ryuji was also surprisingly quiet, mostly chirping up to share photos on his phone of cats and weird memes that looked like they’d been deep-fried. Futaba’s bizarre sense of humour seemed to be highly contagious, infecting at least half the group. Himself included, he noted as he snorted at a grainy photo of a bear mascot in a T-pose. Their stop eventually arrived and the sharp wind against his skin reminded him of the reality of his situation- he was feeling pretty rough. Rough enough to not notice the worried glances he was receiving from Ryuji as he made quick paces towards the warm glow of the cafe.

 

When they reached the door, Akira turned to Ryuji and received a delicate, concerned smile in return. Akira's felt his stomach drop upon seeing his friend so visibly worried about him. He needed to find a way to assure him that he was alright.

 

”Thanks for making sure I didn’t keel over and die on the way back. Morgana probably would have just eaten my corpse.” He joked, hoping it would lighten the mood a little. The mentioned cat gave an indigent yell and scrambled out the bag, scaling his way up to the open attic window. The two watched him slide through with ease and turned back to face one another. “I really appreciate this but I hope I haven’t caused you any trouble.”

 

“Gross...But nah no worries at all man. You’d probably do the same for me after all.” Ryuji replied, crossing his arms tightly to keep the warmth in. Oh right, they were still in the cold. Akira hadn’t noticed due to the warmth rising in his cheeks upon seeing the other boys beaming grin return.

 

“Can I atleast get you a warm drink before you head off?”

 

“Uh, no, I don’t want ‘kira cooties in my drink. But… Yeah I’ll come in, it’s effin cold.”

“Hey, looks like someone is here to help with the dishes.” Sojiro joked when the bell chimed, but when he looked up and gave Akira a once-over, a frown sunk into his expression. “Or not. I hope you don’t mind me saying but ...You don’t look too hot.” He put his wash cloth to the side and stepped forward to lean on the counter as the boys shuffled in. “What’d you do to him?” He questioned noncommittally, eyeing up the bleach haired boy as he put a hand to Akira’s forehead.

 

“Wh- Nothing!” Ryuji exclaimed as he approached them both. He knew it was a joke but something about boss’ voice made everything he said seem like an accusation. “We were, uh... We were hanging at the gym but he got all wheezy and sick, so I brought him back. Also, don’t listen to him if he says he’s fine- He sucked even more than usual at training today so I know he's not doing great.”

 

“Hm. Stubborn as ever.” Sojiro chuckled, stepping back to watch Akira give a weak glare in Ryuji's direction, “Well, don’t let me keep you. I’ll be fine finishing up tonight, so don’t even think about getting your germ hands on my clean dishes. You need any medication? A coffee?”

 

Akira didn't attempt to refute this time. He knew that Sojiro had already made up his mind and was in full guardian mode. Plus, collapsing on the bed right now didn’t sound too bad. He gestured for Ryuji to follow him upstairs, already feeling more at ease with the ambience of the cafe and warm energy of his best friend to comfort him.

 

Mementos seemed to have tired out Morgana too as he was already sprawled on the bed fast asleep when the boys ascended the last stair. So much for an olympic level dive into the sheets, Akira grumbled to himself. He ended up settling on the couch to amusedly watch Ryuji admire his rapidly growing collection of trinkets and gifts on the shelf unit. Who knew how he was going to get even half of this back to Inaba in the spring.

 

“How are you feeling? Wanna watch a movie or somethin’?” Ryuji offered while examining the new duck boat and squinting at it's unsettling expression, “Might take your mind off things for a bit.”

 

“Sounds good. I've been meaning to show you that documentary movie about the people who are addicted to that weird online game.”

 

“I think you’ll find her name is Futaba.”

 

About three seconds later, an expected buzz came from Ryuji’s pocket.

 

 **Gremlin** (Futaba): my Ryujis Talkin Smack Again senses are tingling

 **Gremlin** (Futaba): dont hate me cause u aint me :/

 **[B]yuji** (Ryuji): sure jan

 **Inari** (Yusuke): Who is Jan?

 

The evening was filled with takeaway pizza and general chatter, or rather Ryuji filling in Akira on trivial school gossip and Akira listening intently. He didn’t particularly care for any of the people mentioned or typical high school drama, but the way Ryuji expressed these small soap operas was always captivating. Akira figured he could listen to Ryuji talk about cement drying and yet he’d find a way to make it exciting and passionate. It was the smaller things he enjoyed; the way he tried to contain laughter when telling a funny story, how the people he voiced came to life through exaggerated expressions, how he’d encourage Akira to share his stories with open-ended questions so that he feels involved, the spark in his eyes when Akira understood what he was saying even when spluttering his sentence.

 

Didn’t make this massive crush Akira had any easier.

 

“-i’ll have to show you, I have no clue where Ann gets these screenshots from but it’s hilarious.” Ryuji reached for his phone to find the image and paused at the time. 11:48pm. “Woah dude, is it that late? I’m gonna miss the last train.” He mentioned, remaining seated on the floor in defiance of his words. There was a lingering silence between them, neither really wanting to move from their spots.

 

“Want to stay over?” Akira finally said, eyeing at how Ryuji visibly relaxed at the words. This was probably his plan the whole time, he’d checked his phone plenty of times in the past hour after all.

 

“Uhm...If you’re cool with that?” Ryuji replied, “Wouldn’t wanna make you feel worse or anything.”

 

“Of course I’m cool with it. I wouldn’t offer I wasn’t.” Akira responded, playfully chucking a pillow at Ryuji and hitting him square in the face. He may be sick but it’s hard to unlearn a good sense of aim. ‘You’re helping me feel better if anything’, he wanted to say.

 

The pillow dropped revealing Ryuji’s grin. Sure, he was at risk of catching whatever nasty thing Akira had right now, but he wasn’t gonna pass up some more time with his best bro. Especially when said bro was having his immune system dragged through the gutter. He thought about the times before he met the group when he was stuffed up at home alone, wishing he had someone to be with. Being sick on your own sucks.

 

They didn’t stay up too much later than when the idea was suggested, both being wiped from their training. Akira dug into some cardboard boxes in pursuit of the spare blanket while Ryuji fetched some glasses of water from downstairs. (‘Your voice sounds like a cheese grater, ya gotta drink more water.’ ’I drink black coffee sometimes. That's basically water.’ ‘Bean water ain’t proper hydration!’)

 

The light went out and Ryuji took his place on the couch. It was a little small and lumpy but they knew better than to disturb Sojiro at this time of night in exchange for the spare futon. As he was adjusting, he noticed that it was actually pretty chilly in the room now things had come to a still.

 

“Haven’t you got a heater around here?” Ryuji asked, watching Akira curl tightly into the duvet, burying himself so that he could only make out his mop of hair.

 

“Heat machine empty.” He muffled in response.

 

“Yeet.” Ryuji countered. An amused snort came from Akira. Seems like Futaba was teaching him well. “But seriously, it gets real cold up here sometimes, you should probs get a new one.”

 

Akira gave a croaky, defeated grumble. The team earned a decent amount of money from shadows, but it seemed Akira spent most of his portion on fake guns and train tickets. Ryuji made a note to treat Akira to ramen on their next trip to Shibuya.

 

A couple of silent moments passed, and the blond began to feel guilty about taking the spare blanket. The drafty window was great in summer, but since the cold had set in it’d made the room like a walk-in freezer. Even Morgana was tucked under the covers at the foot of the bed, with only a tail revealing his location.

 

“Wanna borrow my hoodie?” He suddenly blurted out before his mind could catch up. “It’s uh. It’s pretty soft.”

 

Ryuji cringed internally. At that moment, every insult that Morgana hurled at him about being a bone-head rang so true. The hell was he thinking? Akira’s in his own place with his own clothes, why would we want to-

 

“Yeah,” Akira interrupted, his soft reply abruptly halting the racing harsh thoughts of Ryuji’s mind, “That’d be nice.”

 

Oh.

 

Okay.

 

Ryuji shifted his arm to slap around the floor until he could feel the familiar texture. He chucked it at Akira and turned to face the couches’ backrest after seeing it land close enough. There was some shuffling from Akira and then silence. Was it weird to offer your best bro your hoodie? That’s the kinda stuff you read girls getting flustered about in shojo manga, so why was he the one feeling embarrassed? ...It’s fine, he’s just looking out for him. That’s all. Whatever.

 

It’s 20XX, guys can do that kinda shit too.

 

* * *

 

Are...

 

Are guys also allowed to find it cute as hell when they wake up to their best bro cuddling their hoodie…?

 

A streak of early morning gold shone through the curtains as Ryuji attempted to quietly stretch and crack his joints. It often took people by surprise to find out that Ryuji was a natural early riser. Although it went against his rebellious teen aesthetic, he loved the mornings since he got to go jogging before the rest of the world woke up. There was something about the crisp air that gave him the extra boost to make it through the rest of the day. Hell, getting too carried away with running was the reason he was late to school most days.

 

After throwing his crumpled clothes on, he glanced at Akira once more. Well. Now what? Does he wake him up to say bye? And what about his hoodie? It was gonna be way too cold for just a t-shirt outside but… He looked so peaceful. And Ryuji knew how annoying it was to get to sleep when you’re feeling ill, he should probably just leave him be.

 

He turned to grab his bag and leave, but found himself at a pause at the top of the stairs. His mom taught him to always say thanks when people had him over to stay, and it felt weird passing up this habit even for his friends. He looked around for his one ‘borrowed’ pen for school in his satchel and found a receipt to scribble on. Resting the note on Akira’s journal, he gave Akira one last look before making his way down to the door.

 

Man. He ain’t got no business being that pretty...

 

* * *

 

Ryuji checked his phone as he sat down on the train, calculating if he had time to go home for a change of clothes. Since it was still pretty early, he might be able to catch his Mom before she went to work for once. It was pretty rare their schedules aligned these days, what with her ‘weird all over the place’ hours and his ‘weird in general’ Phantom Thief life. The Makoto on his shoulder reminded him of the other option, to be _early to school_. Hah. Yeah, no, it’s decided. There was no way he was getting to that shitstorm any earlier than he could get away with.

 

It was when Ryuji was pacing the stairs of the apartment block that his phone began frantically buzzing. Fishing out his keys, he opened up the familiar messenger system and scrolled through a rally of texts. Group chats were so hard to keep up with...

 

>Ann added you to a new group chat (Yusuke, Futaba, +3 More)

 **Futaba** : hewwo whats this

 **Ann** : oh!! ur up early futaba!!

 **Futaba** : bold of u to assume i ever even slept last night

 **Ann** : ..yeah ur right. Anyway i have something to talk about!

 **Futaba** : u and shiho are getting married???? :O

 **Ann** : what are u talking about, we already are

 **Ann** : as i was saying…

_> Ann renamed the group chat “ **We love and support Akira Kurusu** ”_

**Futaba** : can’t relate but go off i guess

 **Ann** : ur such a liar ofc u do

 **Futaba** : nope ive never felt a thing in my life

 **Futaba** : not a single emote

 **Futaba** : except hongry

 **Makoto** : Good morning, Ann. Good night Futaba.

 **Makoto** : Go to sleep.

 **Futaba** : ouch my kokoro makoto!!!!1

 **Makoto** : We all know you care for Akira as much as anyone here.

 **Futaba** : incorrect. there is only honger in this bad baby.

 **Futaba** : >:3c

 

This was going nowhere.

 

 **Ryuji** : yo whats this chat for ann

 **Ann** : oh right.

 **Ann** : honestly, i’m rly worried about akira

 **Ann** : don’t u think he’s been pushing himself far too much recently…?

 **Ann** : i kno we have to work hard to be kickass heroes but like… he’s not looking after himself at all :’(

 **Makoto** : I agree, I have been a little concerned myself recently. Haru and I were discussing this last night, actually.

 **Ryuji** : yh ;;;

_> Futaba renamed the group chat “ **Akira found dead in Miami.** ”_

**Futaba** : F

 **Makoto** : Futaba, please cease your ‘Meme-ing’ for two minutes.

 **Futaba** : lmao mkto said meme

 **Futaba** : but yeh he’s been real weird lately

 **Futaba** : sojiros noticed too

 **Yusuke** : Hello everyone.

 **Futaba** : ...speaking of weird

 **Makoto** : Hi Yusuke, we’re discussing our thoughts on Akira’s state at the moment.

 **Yusuke** : Ah. Did he get home safely, Ryuji? I noticed you were absent from your usual platform when we went home yesterday.

 **Ryuji** : oh

 **Ryuji** : yh i made sure he got home without dyin

 **Ann** : ;)

 **Ryuji** : ???

 **Ann** : cute <3

 **Ryuji** : why im just trying to be a bro

 **Futaba** : Harold……..

 **Yusuke** : Futaba, you never informed me as to who this ‘Jan’ is. And now, 'Harold'.

 **Futaba** : o boy.

 **Futaba** : anyway u saying we should host an intervention ann???

 **Ann** : i...dont know??

 **Ann** : he’s already been through so much with those assholes interrogating him and with having to lay low

 **Ann** : would it make him feel worse?? I just want him to look after himself!! ;o;

 

Ryuji scratched at his head, wondering what Akira would tell them to do in this situation. Typical that the person they would usually rely on is the person in question.

 

Guess it’s best to ask the other number one person to rely on.

 

A waft of fried eggs caught Ryuji’s attention as he entered the hallway of their apartment. Kicking off his shoes, he took in the aroma and immediately felt himself relaxing. His mom could cook his sweaty gym shorts and she’d still find a way to make it smell gorgeous.

 

“Mornin’ ma. Smells good.” he announced as he shrugged his bag onto the floor and took a seat at the counter that divided the kitchen and living area. She flashed him a big hearty smile over her shoulder as she shovelled the eggs onto a bowl of rice.

 

“Hey sweetheart. Have a good time with your friends yesterday?”

 

She drops a couple slices of bread in the toaster and cracks an extra egg into the pan. She was really too good to him.

 

“Yeah it was fun.” he replies, rummaging through his satchel and pulling out a crumpled page of homework due in a few hours. “Akira got kinda ill but we still had a cool time.”

 

“That so? I’m not surprised really, from what you tell me about him he sounds like a busy kid.” she said, eyeing Ryuji as he scribbled an assortment of numbers and ticked random boxes on the paper, “Good on you for being there for him, but make sure you look after your own health too.”

 

“Yeah yeah, I know.”

 

The two continued in silence for a few moments, Ryuji’s mother focusing on their breakfast and Ryuji guessing answers. It wasn’t long before he gave up and made a mental note to ask Mishima if he could copy his answers. Mishima owed him snack money anyway, it was the least he could do.

 

A plate of peppered egg on toast was placed in front of him, shortly joined by his mother’s half eaten bowl beside it. Ryuji dug in, assured on the first bite that Sakamoto Kazue was, in fact, the best mom to ever exist. Between bites they went through their normal catch up conversations and questions- “Is that guy from your work being an asshole again?”, “What d’you think of the recent Phantom Thief headlines?”, “How is Takamaki-chan doing lately?” and so on. It was when his mom mentioned seeing Akira rushing around town that Ryuji was reminded of the dilemma they were facing in the group chat.

 

“Mom," he began cautiously, wiping a few crumbs from his mouth with the back of his hand, "What would you do if... uh… If you had a friend that’s really cool and kinda independant. But like... They’re too stubborn to accept any help from their friends when ya know they need it?” That was probably a little on the nose but that wasn't important right now. She gently lent a hand on her chin and looked up in thought, almost as if the answer was painted on the ceiling.

 

“One of my classmates when I was around your age used to be like that. He had a rough exterior but on the inside there was real genuine warmth. We were good friends, but then he got involved in some pretty...dodgy dealings and ended up moving city.” She set her chopsticks aside, facing ryuji fully. “There were some things that I probably could have and should have prevented but I guess when you’re a kid, you don’t think about much outside yourself.”

 

Ryuji watched as her expression turned solemn.

 

“I think things are changing a little with your generation though. You know how proud I am of you and how you always look out for others.” She gave a quiet laugh as she ruffled his hair, Ryuji protesting by half-heartedly swatting her hand. “I think you’re probably already doing your best for him. If I was to go back though, I’d have been there more for my friend. Sometimes your presence and patience is enough to be a reminder that they have people to talk to. I think Akira will eventually open up and talk to you when he's ready.”

 

Ryuji’s ears went pink at the casual name drop, but nodded in agreement. She gave him a warm gaze and stood up with her emptied bowl.

 

“We should probably get going, we’ll both be late the way we’re going.” she said, stacking the dishes in the sink. They shared a quick goodbye and she watched as her son clumsily rushed out the door. Just as she was about to leave, Sakamoto Kazue glanced at the small Gecko pin adorning her coat before shutting the door behind her.

 

“You better be keeping outta trouble or I’ll kick your ass, Munehisa-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweats this is Baby Cooldog_jpg's first fic so pls don't expect spectacular writing straight away. I'm doing my best though!!
> 
> Feedback is super appreciated. Thank you so much for reading what I've done so far!!


	2. Designated dumbass

**Futaba** : gd mornin everyone wanna see something cool???

 **Ann** : morning? it’s half 12 in the afternoon futaba

 **Makoto** : Given your track record of “cool things”, I’m not sure I’d like to see...

 

> Futaba posted an [ image](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/363/943/ede.jpg) to **Akira found dead in Miami**

 

 **Ann** : wow

 **Ann** : i hate it :)

 **Makoto** : By the way, can we please change the group name? It makes me panic every time it come up on my phone.

 **Futaba** : fiiiiiiiine

 

> Futaba renamed the group chat “ **Akira’s family chat** ”

> Futaba gave Makoto the nickname “ **No fun mom** ”

> Futaba gave Ann the nickname “ **Big sis** ”

 

 **Ryuji** : lmao im saving that img

 **Futaba** : see??? atleast SOMEONE appreciates my relatable reacts!! a girl gotta provide for her family :///

 

> Futaba gave Yusuke the nickname “ **Weird uncle** ”

> Ann gave Haru the nickname “ **Cute grandma** ”

> Ann gave Futaba the nickname “ **Rat** **baby** ”

> Futaba gave Ryuji the nickname “ **True Route waifu** ”

 

 **No fun mom** (Makoto): ...I’ll take what I can get.

 **True Route waifu** (Ryuji): wtf does mine mean

 **Big sis** (Ann): it suits u <333

 **Cute grandma** (Haru): Hello everyone! My apologies for not being around for the discussion earlier, it has been a busy morning.

 **Rat baby** (Futaba): hARUU <3

 **Big sis** (Ann): heyy!

 **Cute grandma** (Haru): Gosh Futaba, I hope you’ve had the chance to get some rest since this morning. :o

 **Rat baby** (Futaba): yes maam i got 3 whole hours

 **Cute grandma** (Haru): Hmm… Well make sure you go to bed early tonight, we don’t want you getting sick too!

 **Rat baby** (Futaba): anything for u miss haru sempai,,,,,,

 **No fun mom** (Makoto): Wow. Haru, please teach me your ways with this girl.

 **Cute grandma** (Haru): Hehe <3

 **Cute grandma** (Haru): Now I have caught up on the chat, may I share my thoughts on how to help Akira? :)

 **Big sis** (Ann): ofc go ahead!!

 **Cute grandma** (Haru): Thank you. ^^

 **Cute grandma** (Haru): I’ve been thinking that perhaps we should take it in turns to pay Kurusu-kun a visit over the next few days. There have been several occasions where he’s looked after us, it’s only fair we care for him in turn.

 **Cute grandma** (Haru): From what I’ve read, Ryuji has been doing an especially exceptional job! ^o^

 **True Route waifu** (Ryuji): heh nah its nothin really

 **True Route waifu** (Ryuji): i think he’d like the company tho

 **True Route waifu** (Ryuji): n i also thnk 4 now we should focus on his recovery and bein there for him... we can worry about all the emo stuff later

 **No fun mom** (Makoto): Agreed. I just hope he accepts our help.

 **Rat baby** (Futaba): rly living up to ur username ryuji :3c

 **Rat baby** (Futaba): but yeh im sure he’ll come around.

 **Rat baby** (Futaba): its p hard to accept help about stuff in ur head at the best of times... let alone when ur feelin like garbage physically

 **Cute grandma** (Haru): Yes. :( We will solve this one step at a time!

 **Weird uncle** (Yusuke): Certainly.

 **Weird uncle** (Yusuke): In my personal experience, testing the ability of the physical form under pressure can prove to be excellent for rediscovery, however I feel that may not be ideal for Akira at the moment.

 **Big sis** (Ann): ….um.. i dont like the sound of that at all...

 **No fun mom** (Makoto): Yusuke, what have we told you about "testing your physical form”??

 **Cute grandma** (Haru): Oh dear... Yusuke, do you need me to assist you grocery shopping again…?

 **Weird uncle** (Yusuke): That is quite alright Haru.

 **Cute grandma** (Haru): :) ..................

 **Weird uncle** (Yusuke): Ah...

 **Weird uncle**  (Yusuke): Although.

 **Weird uncle** (Yusuke): In all honesty, I would not reject the offer if you were to insist.

 **Cute grandma** (Haru): Good! Be ready at 4pm Yusuke, I shall pick you up.

 

* * *

 

 

Akira realised that morning that he didn’t need to be in Mementos to face tough opponents. His first fight was with his eyes, his heavy lids desperately battled to stay shut as he awoke. The next struggle was with his limbs, seemingly anchored to the bed. Since every movement triggered a dull ache within his bones, Akira chose to concede under the duvet with a croaky groan.

 

Today was cancelled, Akira decided as he pulled in the soft touch of something-or-other for a tighter cuddle. The slight scent was nostalgic. It took him to memories of ramen, of bleach dye, of warmth and...  

 

His eyes flashed open as he remembered what the object in question was. Sure enough, a familiar crumpled hoodie was locked in his grip. Oh gross, had he drooled on it too? Akira peered over the covers to check the sofa for the owner of the garment, but he found no one there. It seemed that not even Morgana was around.

 

He took out his phone from under the pillow, careful to use as little effort as possible. 12:44pm. Yikes, it wasn’t like him to sleep in so late. A couple of notifications sat on his lock screen, but he quickly decided that didn’t have the energy to respond just yet. He laid there for a while, mindlessly scrolling through social media and checking his gacha games for daily rewards. It was when a monstrous gurgle came from his stomach that he decided that, whether his body liked it or not, he would have to get up.

 

Akira was about 3 steps away from the ground floor when he saw a concerned Sojiro step in the small corridor to join him.

 

“You’re not coming down here to scare my customers away are you?” He enquired. Akira could feel the scorn of his gaze trace from his bagged eyes to his hunched, shaken posture. He looked at the floor with a guilty expression, leaving Sojiro to fill the silence with a sigh. “Go take a seat at the end booth. I have some Okayu for you.”

 

“Thank you for your consideration, Sojiro.”

 

Sojiro gave a ‘hmf’ in response, but Akira knew it was one of his weird ways of showing he cared.

 

Besides a handful of regulars, the cafe was fairly empty. The lunch period had already reached it’s peak, the remains of the rush piled up in the sink. Akira was grateful for the peaceful atmosphere that it had left behind. With Morgana curled up beside him, the quiet hum of the TV and the delicate taste of Okayu fresh on his taste buds, Akira soaked in the moment of hush.

 

His mind began to wander. What did the twins actually do when he wasn’t in the velvet room...? Did they still exist? Speaking of things that barely existed in his life, what were his parents doing back at home? More importantly, was he ever going to get his Risette CD back from Ann? Does Ryuji like Risette...? Maybe he could take him to her Destinyland live show and Ryuji can wear those cute monkey ears again and after they can look at the fireworks from the big wheel and he could take his hand and lean in and- Wait. Hold up.

 

Not this again.

 

He gave in to a quiet groan. Crushes were so difficult. He was supposed to be the designated ‘cool silent type’ as Futaba put it, not this love sick puppy. Then again, Ryuji loves dogs so maybe it’s not so ba- UGH NO.

 

He cupped his face into his hands, earning a strange look from Morgana.

 

“What’s up with all the sulking?” he questioned, “You miss your boyfriend?”

 

Akira didn’t even have the energy to retaliate with anything witty. “Shuuuup” he muffled, hands still firmly covering his embarrassed expression. Morgana tutted.

 

“Why don’t you just get it over with and ask him out? He’s obviously obsessed with you.” he said, adjusting himself and swatting his tail over Akira’s leg. Akira habitually began playing with it, much to Morgana’s silent distaste. If his tail was enough distraction to get him to stop whining, he supposed he had to make the sacrifice.

 

“No, he probably just sees me as a friend… You’ve seen how painfully straight he is.”

 

“I dunno. His posture looks pretty crooked to me.”

 

“That’s.. not what i’m talking about.”

 

Morgana gave another huff. “These labels are so weird. When I turn back into a human, I’m ignoring all of this.”

 

Akira found the corners of his lips turning up into a sympathetic smile.

 

Yeah. That’d be nice.

 

It’s not like their group wasn’t ok with same sex couples- in fact it was pretty much the opposite. Everyone was thrilled when Ann announced she had gotten together with Shiho a couple months back, and most of the team were open with admiring people of any gender. Birds of a feather, he supposed. But Ryuji was a little different. Lately he’d kept quiet when the group had conversations about dating. With the exception his occasional (disastrous) flirting attempts with random girls, it actually seemed like he avoided the topic. He was especially reluctant to contribute when Akira himself mentioned who he found attractive and his preferences. He didn’t think Ryuji had a problem with him being gay, but there was certainly something...odd about his reaction whenever the subject came up.

 

It was probably just his imagination.

 

When Akira eventually made his way back up to his room, he instinctively reached over to the table for his journal. It had been a few days since he’d last updated it, might as well do so now. Instead of feeling the soft leather cover, he found a crumpled piece of paper under his fingertips. Huh. He hadn’t been to the Akihabara electric store recently, why would he have a receipt for it? The answer to his question presented itself as he flipped over the paper to find scrawled writing over it’s faded back.

 

‘Thanks 4 havin me man, hope u feel better soon. Pls let us kno if u need anythin!! Also i’ll kick ur ass if i find u training. -R’

 

Akira’s stomach felt as if it was filled with fireflies, or maybe in this case, lightning bugs.

 

Stupid dumb crushes.

 

* * *

 

“Seriously Ann, what does ‘True Route Waifu’ even mean? Is it an American thing?”

 

Ann added one last layer of mascara to her lashes, tossed her makeup pouch into her bag and faced Ryuji with a smirk. Since Akira’s absence from school, Ryuji had taken up the habit of making himself at home on Akira’s table after school and rambling to Ann about whatever he could.

 

“Uh… Not necessarily?” she began, but paused as she got an idea, “It’s basically like a more meaningful way of saying someone is special to you.”

 

Ryuji’s eyes shot up from his phone screen with a hint of panic. “You’re makin’ it sound like a romantic thing!”

 

“ _You_ make it sound like Akira isn’t special to you. Not everyone would drop everything to look after their friend y’know.”

 

“Yeah but he’s saved my ass plenty of times. If It wasn’t for him then Kamoshida woulda…” His shoulders sunk. He knew neither of them wanted to even think about that timeline. “...Huh. I guess he is pretty special. So it’s like a way of saying best friend?”

 

“Y-yeah! But only use it for your best _best_ friends.” Ann encouraged with a wink, ”Shiho is my true route waifu. Judging from how you act around each other, I think Akira is probably yours.”

 

Ryuji held her gaze for a moment, expression unclear. He looked back down at his phone, submerged in thought. Ann decided to spare him from further teasing for now and slid the strap of her bag over her shoulder. Ryuji silently followed suit and it wasn’t until they were in the hallway that he spoke up again.

 

“How’s she doing anyhow?”

 

“Huh? You mean Shiho?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“She’s doing well! She’s already made a couple of friends at her new school.” Ann paused her stride to admire a melon pan on display in the school’s pastry shop. “She’s coming to visit in December, we should all hang out!”

 

“She prolly don’t even remember me.” Ryuji muttered, leaning against the wall. Ann had clearly lost her battle with the pastry on sight, he might as well make himself comfortable while she pretends to reconsider to seem like cares about her health.

 

“Of course she remembers you! I talk about our group all the time.” Ann replied casually, finally getting out her purse.

 

“Huh? You do? Ya haven’t told her about us being Phan-” Ann’s sudden sharp glare stopped Ryuji’s words tumble out his mouth. Fortunately, the pastry shop clerk was paying no attention to the conversation, eyes fixed on her phone screen. “Uh...Phan... _Fans_ of the Phantom Thieves! Have you told her we are ‘fans’?”

 

“No I haven’t, you dingus.” she gave him a light nudge, leaning in a little. “Haven’t you learnt to be quiet about this by now?”

 

Ryuji grumbled an apology as Ann turned back to hand over the money to the clerk.

 

“I’ve just mentioned some other stuff. You guys are important to me, of course I’d talk about you. After all…” she placed her hand on her heart, a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face. “Without you, Ryuji, it would be me that is the Designated Dumbass of the group. Thank you for your sacrifice.”

 

“Judging from your recent exam score, Takamaki, It seems you’re both fighting equally as hard for the title.” Ann whipped around with outrage to find Makoto approaching the two. The third year went red as she realised what she had implied. “I… I’m sorry, was that too far?” Ann stood in shock, and stared Makoto down as Ryuji choked on his laughter behind her.

 

An eventual glare from a passing teacher reformed the groups composure. The group made their way past the crowd of students and beyond the school gate, Ann’s grumbles somewhat stifled by her comfort eating. Makoto waited for her last bite as a queue to begin speaking again.

 

“I actually was approaching you to talk about our plans with Akira today. Since Haru is taking Yusuke to do grocery shopping, I figured Ann and I should visit today. Perhaps I should ask Futaba as well, if she hasn’t already seen him this morning...”

 

“Yeah that’s fine with me.” Ann said, stuffing the wrapper into her bag. “I have some notes from class to give him. D’you wanna go together or maybe...”

 

Ryuji frowned at the ground as they walked along, the two girls immersed in discussing a plan of action. He wasn’t sure what it was about, but he felt a weird knot in his stomach. He was sure that Akira was going to be happy to see them all, but something deep in his gut told him that maybe it meant his actions weren’t so special after all. His chewed on his lip. Why did he even care so much about it being ‘special’ anyway? The main priority was to make Akira happy, and he had learnt over time that Akira being around his friends was basically a fast track to that. Hell, he’d even told the chat he thought it was best they all visit, so why was he suddenly bitter about it? It was stupid of him to be jealous of other people for having Akira’s attention.

 

Wait...Was that it? Was he envious? Where did this feeling come from?!

 

“Are you alright, Ryuji? You seem a little flushed.” Makoto asked, voice wavering a little with concern. “I hope you’re not catching Akira’s illness.”

 

“I-I’m fine! I’m good!” Ryuji replied, his words clumsy and not at all convincing. “I just... Y’know what? I think i’m gonna go to the gym. Got a lotta energy today. So uh, Have later! See ya fun! Ah, shit- Bye!” And with that, the blond jogged off. Maybe if he ran fast enough, his weird thoughts would lose him in the crowd.

 

* * *

 

“Perhaps we should focus on the quality of the food and it’s nutritional value, rather than the packaging Yusuke.” Haru commented hesitantly as she watched him put another box of _Kakiyama_ rice crackers into his basket. She had to admit that he had a great eye for aesthetics, but there was no way she’d let him leave with just crackers, various snacks and a fancy pot of jam.

 

“I have a bowl of fruit at my dorm, that usually sustains me well in regards to nutrition.” he replied, gazing thoughtfully upon some luxurious looking syrups. Haru gave a light sigh. She just needed a little patience and to take over the reins to steer him in the right direction.

 

“I’ll go and find you some fresh vegetables, would you like anything in particular, Yusuke?”

 

The boy looked up at her and placed a finger on his chin in thought. “Is it the season for Daikon yet? That would be a wonderful addition to my meals. Oh, and perhaps a cucumber too.”

 

Finally, a healthier answer. Haru gave Yusuke a comforting smile. “Of course! I’ll be back in just a second.”

 

Haru made her way down the familiar aisles, absentmindedly gathering a couple of extra items in the basket as she skimmed the deals. She was particularly submerged in her thoughts of whether to get Yusuke’s favourite flavour of Jagariko or to try a new one when she collided with a basket.

 

“Ah! My apologies, are you alri- Oh!” She looked up at a wide-eyed Ryuji, whose expression also softened upon seeing the older girl.

 

“Hm, don’t think I can accept that apology... Think my arm’s broken. Might have to sue.” Ryuji joked, rubbing the arm that wasn’t hit. She giggled in response, pushing back a curl that had fallen out of place.

 

“How are you doing, Ryuji-kun? Come to join Yusuke and I’s grand shopping trip?” She asked.

 

“Sounds uh… exciting.” Ryuji smirked sarcastically, picturing the last time he went shopping with them and Akira. Yusuke’s idea of what could go into a hot pot was experimental to say the least. “You really are too good to us, Haru. But I can’t join today, I just came in to grab some ingredients and head home.”

 

“I see. Anything interesting on the menu tonight?”

 

“I was thinkin’ of making some Sakamoto Soup. My ma and I swear by it when we’re sick, so I figured maybe Akira could use some.”

 

Haru's expression lit up like fairy lights. “Oh, a family recipe! How delightful! You really do go above and beyond, Ryuji-kun! I’m sure Akira will really appreciate such a special gesture.”

 

‘Special’... There’s that word again, Ryuji thought, eyes suddenly averting back to the floor.

 

“Maybe. I dunno.”

 

Haru took in Ryuji’s shift in demeanour and hummed thoughtfully.

 

“Anyway, I’ll let you get on. I have to hurry back to Kitagawa-kun before he finds the Lobster tank. I don’t have time for him to start another hour-long sketch session in here today.” Haru placed a gentle hand on Ryuji’s shoulder. “Take care and best of luck! Send your love to him for me.” With that she walked off with a small bounce in her step, leaving Ryuji a little confused by her last sentence.

 

* * *

 

It was around 6pm when Akira heard the bell chime downstairs and a familiar voice call out his name. He had already received a generous check-up visit from Makoto and Ann earlier, were they taking it in shifts or something? He leaned forward on the couch, watching the staircase. Sure enough, a mop of orange hair appeared paired with a signature sly smile.

 

“Hey.” Futaba said as she reached the top stair, revealing a box in her arms. “I’m here to hang out and call you a bitch baby. Hope that’s cool.”

 

“Of course, anything if it means I don't end up watching another 20 life hack videos.” Akira replied, setting aside his phone.

 

“Geez, you’re that bad huh?”

 

Futaba set down the box beside the TV and began to rummage through. She pulled out two handheld consoles adorned in stickers and charms, handing the Red one to Akira. Some cartridges were scattered on the table shortly after.

 

“Do you want me to kick your ass in M-Kart or M-Party first?”

 

Akira scoffed. “M-Kart. I can’t listen to your whining about double and triple dice again.”

 

“You got 3 stars in one turn!” She yelled in outrage, “Who even does that!”

 

“Don’t hate the player hate the game ex dee.”

 

“Damn you, Kurusu.”

 

After many gloats from Futaba and croaky protests from Akira later, the two found themselves sprawled out, sending messages and drawings on the console’s chat system. Akira was in the middle of drawing a particularly detailed image of a dog with sunglasses when an unexpected message popped up.

 

[F: Hey... are u ok?]

 

He looked up at Futaba. She refused to meet his eyes, keeping her stare fixed on the screen in front of her.

 

[A: kinda dead but ok, why?]

 

He followed the text with a drawing of a stickman laying on the ground next to a tombstone, labelled “me”.

 

[F: same]

[F: but i mean it like…….. For srs…?]

 

[A: what makes you suddenly ask this?]

 

[F: idk man im a bit worried about how u were in mmntos!!]

[F: whyd u keep pushing urself like that?]

[F: hrhhgh i dunno lately u just seem a lil...down]

 

Akira chanced another glance at the girl across the room. Futaba was now chewing on her stylus, eyes still glued to the screen. Great, his dumb stunt in Mementos has gotten everyone concerned about him. He was supposed to be role model big brother-like figure, not this mess that everyone has to clean up. He was so bad at this...

 

[A: Really, i’m ok.]

 

[F: ...]

 

[A: hey listen.]

 

_Please don’t question this._

 

[A: Dont worry about me. Ive just been down bc im sick]

 

_Sick of himself._

 

[A: but i have great friends who are taking care of me, what more could i ask for??]

 

_Maybe to be someone who doesn’t burden his friends like dead weight?_

 

[A: u coming over today rly helped]

 

_Helped distract me from what a failure I am._

 

[A: i rly enjoyed kicking ur ass at m-kart tday. Thanks.]

 

_...Ok, that part was the real truth._

 

Futaba muttered something at the last message, finally looking up to meet what the boy hoped was a reassuring warm gaze.

 

“I’ll let that last comment slide.” She said, flipping her console closed. “Now, tell me the real truth.”

 

Akira gulped. There was no way he was going to show such a weak side to Fut-

  
“Who’s magical ass did you eat to gain the ability to draw _such cool dogs?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a fic is so nerve wracking lmao, but i can only improve by practicing!! @v@;; idk how beta's work but if anyone would like to help improve this hit me up!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sweats this is Baby Cooldog_jpg's first fic so pls don't expect spectacular writing straight away. I'm doing my best though!!
> 
> Feedback is super appreciated. Thank you so much for reading what I've done so far!!


End file.
